Reunion
by Terami
Summary: 1x2 3x4 Quatre decides to have a reunion for the pilots
1. Reunion chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my first fic.  I know it sux but I really don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Duo sat at the kitchen table staring out the window.  It was his day off from working at the junkyard so he found himself very bored.

            Lately he's been thinking about his best friends he had made during the war.  He hadn't been in touch with any of them for six months or so now and were wondering where they were and what they were doing.  

            Duo looked at the clock that was on the wall of the small kitchen which read 8:45.  

            "I need to go take a shower," he mumbled to himself.  

            He sat his empty cup of coffee in the sink and walked to the bathroom.

            Duo sighed as the steaming hot water splashed onto his bare shoulders.  He took the rubber band off the bottom of his braid and let his hair fall around him. (1) He used half the bottle of shampoo, but it was worth it to make his hair soft.

            While he was getting out his vid-phone beeped (2) from the other room.  He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to it, his hair flowing loosely  to his knees.  

            Duo pressed a button on the vid-phone and Heero's face appeared on the screen.

            Heero got a glazed look in his eyes and stared at Duo.  "Um….Uh….we" Heero started. 

            "What was that?" Duo asked, finding this incredibly disturbing.  

            Heero was pushed out of sight and Quatre came into view, "Hey Duo, sorry about that," he took a sideways glance at what was most likely Heero and smirked, "Heero probably has never seen your hair down and in a towel before.  I must admit, you do look incredibly hot."

            Duo heard some yelling in the background and Quatre apologized to Trowa.  

            Duo was shocked at what Quatre had said about Heero, but then shrugged it off by thinking Quatre was just joking.  Duo didn't want to get his hopes up.  

            The truth is he'd always been quiet fond (3) of Heero.

            "Duo, are you ok?" Quatre said, trying to get he attention.  It was then Duo realized he was drooling over the image of Heero in his tight fitting spandex.  

            "Huh? Yeah, of course I'm ok," Duo replied as he came to his senses.

            "Uh huh" Quatre smirked evilly then continued, "anyway I tried to get a hold of you yesterday, but you didn't ever answer."

            "Oh…yeah I was probably down at the junkyard," Duo said as he remembered all the hard work he had been doing the night before.  

            "Well I've decided to have a reunion for the five of us"

            "A reunion? The five of us?"  Duo stuttered.  

            "Yes Duo" 

            Duo eyed Quatre suspicially. "Is Wufei gonna be there?" Duo thought back to their last meeting when he tripped over the trashcan in the kitchen of Trowa's apartment (4) and grabbed on to Wufei's ponytail on the way down.  Wufei chased him up a tree which Wufei could not climb while he had his sword in his hand.  It was two and a half hours before it was safe to come down.

            "Of course he's coming" Quatre answered.

            "Just make sure Trowa keeps the trash can out of the kitchen."

            Quatre chuckled at the memory, before explaining the reason why he had called in more depth.  "As you can see, Heero is already here and Wufei is coming tomorrow afternoon.  Your tickets to come should already be in your mailbox and your flight is scheduled for 5:00 tomorrow morning 

            "Damn Quat, looks like you've been planning this for weeks.  Why are you just telling me now?"

            "Actually," Quatre grinned, "I just thought of it yesterday."

My fantasy world is corrupting my fanfics once again. Does it beep or ring? Understatement of the year This was before Quatre and him started to date 


	2. Reunion chapter 2

A/N: This is not really the way I wanted this chapter to turn out and I don't really like it, but the next chapter I write should be long and good.

Chapter 2 

          Early the next morning, Duo heaved his bags into his car and drove to the airport to catch his flight to L4.

          On the shuttle, Duo grabbed his book out of his bag and leaned back against the chair.

          Duo read for a few minutes, but couldn't keep his mind on the pages in front of him.  He kept thinking if what Quatre had said about Heero was true.  He was very nervous about the whole reunion.  Duo hasn't seen any of the pilots in two years.  What if they had changed?  What if he had changed?

          Duo's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.  He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his flame-covered phone.  It was Quatre.

          "Hey Quat, whatcha callin' for?"

          "Just wanted to make sure you're on your way here." Quatre paused, "you are on your way here, right?"

          "Yes, I'll be there in a couple of hours."

          "Ok.  I'm at the store with Tro now.  Do you need anything for tonight, you know in the way of food?" 

          "Yeah, get some beer, Twinkies, chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream, sushi, frozen pizza, coffee for tomorrow morning, chips, and chocolate chip cookies."  Duo drooled at the thought. 

          "Anything else?" Duo could hear the aggravation in Quatre's voice.  
          Duo chuckled, "yes, get some milk to dip the cookies in."

          Quatre sighed and hung up.

          Duo put his phone back in his pocket, and laid back in the soft, cushioned chair and fell asleep.

                                                                   ******

          Duo awoke to a flight attendant tapping him on the shoulder.

          "Excuse me sir" she said, "we have arrived at Colony L4."

          Duo stretched and stood up. "Thanks," the attendant nodded and left.  Duo grabbed his bags and walked off the shuttle where he immediately saw three young men standing there waiting for his arrival.  Duo walked up to them and he gave them his Duoish smirk.

          Duo looked over them.  Trowa had one arm slung carelessly over Quatre's shoulder.  His bangs still covering one eye.  Quatre's hair was still as blonde, but was a little longer.  Quatre's eyes had the same content, loving look.

          Duo's eyes switched over to Heero.  He was wearing jeans with a red shirt.  Still as sexy as ever.  His usual intense blue eyes showed, but today they reflected a bit of fear.  Fear of what? 

          "It's been a while," Trowa broke through Duo's thoughts.  Trowa held out his hand and Duo took it.

          "C'mon, let's go, we can talk in the car." Just as Quatre said that a black limo pulled up in front of them.

          "Quat, I forgot you were rich," Duo said as he climbed inside with the others

To be continued…

See I told you it wasn't that great.  Anywho…I love reviews, especially ones with constructive criticism.


	3. Reunion chapter 3

A/N:  Hi, thank you so much for the reviews.  I loved them.  I've tried in this chapter to follow your advice, but it's difficult.  I'm sorry this took so long to get out.  I got stuck in one part and I didn't know what to put next.  Damn writer's block.  Also I know this isn't as long as you or I would have hoped it was but I promise the next chapter will be longer.  One more thing, I have changed the rating to PG-13, hope you don't mind.  Arigato.

Chapter 3

            "Damn this is a nice house."  Duo reached up and poked one of the crystals on the chandelier that hung above the foyer.  "Trowa you picked the right person to be lovers with."

            Trowa smiled slightly and laid his head on Quatre's shoulder.  "I don't want him for the money," when he said this Trowa reached around and grabbed Quatre's butt.  Quatre yelped and then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.  

            Duo glanced over at Heero and smiled.  Heero looked nervously at the still kissing Quatre and Trowa and swiftly walked into the kitchen.  Duo glared at the door Heero just walked through for a few moments before followed him into the kitchen wondering what the hell was wrong with Heero lately.  He couldn't have changed that much over these few months could he?  

            Heero was sitting at the fancy glass table.  He glanced up when Duo entered the room.  He blinked and continued to stare at the table.  "Heero, what's up?" Duo asked trying desperately to make conversation.  He walked over and sat across from Heero.  "You seem troubled by something.  Would you tell me what it is?"

            Heero glared at Duo, "It's nothing." Heero then quickly stood up and left the kitchen, leaving Duo to bang his head on the table.

            No, Heero has not really changed these last few months. 

                                                                                    ******

            The four guys were sitting around the TV when the doorbell rang.  Quatre jumped up to answer it.  "That must be Wufei," he said as he walked to the door with Duo following. 

            Wufei was standing in the doorway holding two fairly large bags.  He was wearing a loose white silk button-up shirt with black leather pants with dragons printed on the bottom.  His black hair was tied back as tight as ever. 

            "Hey Wu, lookin' nice!" All Duo got from the ex-Shenlong pilot was a glare.  "Oh come on man, not still mad about our little trashcan mishap, are you?  I said I was sorry before."

            Heero suddenly appeared standing next to Duo and shook hands with Wufei.  "How are you doing, Heero?"  

            "Not bad. Are you still with Sally?"

            Wufei almost blushed.  "Yes,"  Wufei said simply.

            Duo looked back and forth between the two men, before deciding to speak up. "Ok Wu, why do you talk to him," Duo paused to throw a mock glare at Heero, "and not to me?"

            "You, Duo, are annoying" Wufei said calmly. 

            "I agree."  Heero said smirking.  Heero was smirking.  That bastard was smirking and Duo was drooling.  Damn he looked hot.  Duo smirked back. 

            Heero face expression turned from smirking to nervousness in 3.2 seconds.  He looked like he wanted to run out of the room.  Duo couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.  He seemed so different.

            "Come on Wufei, I'll show you where your room is.  And come to think of it I haven't even showed you, Duo where your room is."  He said looking at Duo's bags that were still sitting along the wall of the foyer.

            They walked up about two flights of stairs until they came to a long hallway with doors scattered randomly along it.  Quatre pointed to one,  "This is yours Wufei."  He then pointed to the door at the very end of the hall.  "And this one is yours, Duo."

            "Quatre, that one's my room."  Heero said.  He looked slightly confused. 

            "I know," his eyes twinkled with mischief, "Your sharing a room with Duo."

I hoped you liked it.  If you did review, please. 


	4. Reunion chapter 4

A/N:  Thank you so very much for the reviews.  I was even thinking about taking the fanfic off and not writing anymore, but I am going to finish it because your reviews were wonderful.  They are what keep me writing.  Even on good review will make me want to write more.   Thanks again.  Terami.

Chapter 4

"What?!" Heero yelled, "Quatre, you have a billion rooms in this house and I have to share a room?"

"Like I said before," Quatre replied, "I only just thought about this reunion thing a few days ago.  I didn't have time to get anymore rooms ready.  Sorry guys."

Duo smirked and dropped his bags in the room and then jumped on one of the two queen size beds.  Well since we'll be here for awhile, I'm gonna unpack."

Quatre left and went back downstairs where Trowa was still watching TV.  

Duo looked in the large closet where Heero's clothes were already neatly hanging up.  "How long have you been here, Heero?" Duo turned and saw Heero was laying across his neatly made bed with his laptop planted in front of him.  He turned his head to look at Duo.

"About a week," he continued to stare at Duo.

"Why'd you come so early?" Duo dumped his bags in the closet and walked over to Heero's bed and sat down so he could see what Heero was doing on the computer.

"I needed to talk to Quatre about something."

"So why did Quatre just decide to call all of us here?"

"I don't know," Heero looked at Duo and smiled slightly.  "Maybe he just missed us."

Heero's smile was contagious.  Duo grinned too.  It was then that both Duo and Heero realized just how close noth of them were.  They both leaned in slightly.   
            Only three centimeters until their lips touched.

And then there was a very brief knock on the door and Trowa entered the room.  

Out of shock, Duo jumped up, tripped, and flew across the room.  Trowa looked at him and chuckled.  "Am I interrupting something?" Heero and Duo both shook their heads.  "Anyway, Quatre wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready.

                                                                         ******

At dinner, Duo sat staring down at his plate of food, trying to avoid locking eyes with Heero.  Not to mention Duo was trying to figure our exactly what had happened or almost happened in their shared room just twenty minutes earlier.  Was Heero trying to kiss him?  He wished.

Duo's thoughts were interrupted by Quatre speaking.  "So Duo, are you still dating Hilde?"

"No, I work with her, but we've always just been friends." 

A relieved sigh escaped loudly from Heero's lips, and Duo and the others shot a curious glance at him.  Heero's eyes widened a little, before glaring at everyone and leaving the room.  Dishes still on the table for Quatre to fetch and clean later.

Duo frowned at the empty chair.  Heero was driving him insane.  He didn't act like this last time they had met.  

Duo looked up when Quatre coughed lightly to get his attention.  Duo looked up to see the three other Gundam pilots looking at him.  "Duo," Quatre paused, "You should go and see what's bothering him.  I don't think he will tell any of us." Trowa and Wufei nodded in agreement.

Duo sat processing the information the blonde haired boy told him.  After a few moments he stood up and walked towards the door.  "Yeah Quat," He said before he reached the door, "maybe you're right."  He walked out to try to find Heero.

A/N:  Ok I know that my chapters are short but I have a lot of school stuff to do, so I don't have much time to work on it, and I like to get my work posted as soon as I can.  Anywho, like I said before, I love constructive criticism.  It helps me improve my writing.  Arigato.  Terami 


	5. Reunion chapter 5

A/N: Hello!  Sorry I haven't written in a very long time, I've had a billion things to do…with School, then Christmas, writers block, going to mall with friends…^_^.  

And again thanks for the reviews!   To answer a few of your questions…1)  Now if you had Duo that close to you…wouldn't you try do kiss him too?  Even if you weren't sure if he was with someone else?  I know I would! 2) Yeah it was 4 in the morning when I wrote that last chapter so I really wasn't thinking…so that makes up for any stupid mistakes I made.  

I also think that this chapter is a little better even though nothing real important happens.  It still sucks though…But I'm trying to get better…really!!!

Well that's all…Enjoy!

Chapter 5

            Duo reluctantly knocked on his and Heero's door and stepped back waiting for an answer.  When no one did he knocked again.  He stood waiting and wondering why Heero didn't answer.

            Duo was about to give up and go back downstairs when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  Duo spun around.

            "You do know you could just walk in.  It is your room too." Heero smirked.  He was leaning against the wall of the long hallway with his arms crossed in front of him.

            "Yeah, I know," Duo grinned. " I just didn't want to walk in on you if were in a shity mood. I'm more afraid for my life then for being courteous." 

            Heero's smug smirk faded into a smile.  A damn gorgeous one too.  Heero gently pushed Duo aside and opened the door, leaving the door open for Duo to follow.  He watched as Heero set up his laptop on his bed and started to work.  

            Duo didn't want to leave the room so he continued to unpack his stuff.  "So Heero," Duo said after a few moments, " where have you been these last few months?"

            "Places" he said without looking away from the computer screen.

            "Real descriptive.  What kind of places? Did you see America?"

            "Yes, I went to America for a short time."

            "Really?  I've only been there twice and that was just to blow up some Oz bases during the war.  What part did you go too?"  Duo feeling a little tired laid back on his bed and stared at the creamy colored ceiling.

            Heero smiled to himself.  "In New York, people are everywhere on the streets.  Some people talk about how good life is now that there is no war.  In one store I went in they had little plush Gundams for sale." Heero's voice dropped a bit, "Everyone seems so happy."

            For a few moments the room was silent.  Duo looked at the floor and frowned slightly.  "You're not happy though are you, Heero?" Duo said softly, but loud enough to reach Heero's ears. 

            Another few moments passed in silence. "No, I guess I'm not."

            "And what will make you happy?" 

            Heero frowned slightly at the question.  "Nothing I can get." And with that Heero shut his laptop and walked briskly out of the room.  

            "Damn it," Duo sighed and rolled over and which doing so landed him on the ground.  He hit his head on the way down.  "Damn it!"

 ******

            There was a knock on Duo's door a few hours later.  "Come in," he called from his bed.  Duo slowly raised when the door opened and Quatre walked in.  "Hey Quatre, where's Heero?" Duo said as he placed the comic he was reading on the bedside table.

            "oh, he's in the library reading."

            Typical Heero." Duo yawned, "What can I do for you today?"

            "Typical Duo" Quatre smirked, "It's just been awhile since we've chatted and I just wanted to know what you've been up to lately?"

            "Well not much.  Here just sit down on Heero's bed. He won't mind."  Duo went back to his own bed and sat on it cross-legged and facing Quatre's direction.

            "Got any girlfriends?"  Boyfriends?" Quatre smirked.

            "Now Quatre, don't you think I would have told you?" Duo's smirk rivaled Quatres.

            "I don't know.  You haven't told me you like Heero yet.  I had to figure that out on my own." The blonde chuckled at the shock and confusion on the others face.  

            Duo recovered quickly and the smirk once again returned.  "Now why would you think I like Heero? I don't look at his ass that much." Duo paused at the disbelieving look on Quatre's face. "What I don't!"

            "Duo, C'mon we both know you're obsessed with the guy."

            Ok Quatre, you win, I like the guy.  I don't know why just do.  I can't explain it." Duo looked at his feet which were dangling over the edge of the bed.  "I'm n love with him."

            Quatre smiled warmly at Duo.  "Did it ever occur to you that Heero might feel the same way?"

            "Heero? No. He wouldn't like someone like me.  He probably likes Relena or something." He smiled weakly back at Quatre. 

            "Duo?"

            "Yeah?"

            Quatre got up from the bed and paused in front of the door. "You might be surprised." He turned his head slightly to look at Duo square in the eyes.  "Talk to Heero about it, will you?" He then stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

A/N: Ok finally done.  The next chapter should be posted soon.  Like before, I love reviews and constructive criticism.  

Oh and I also if you have any ideas for the fic that could help.  Please tell me.  I'm on AIM practically all the time so you can talk to me there.  My screen name is Terami001.  

Well bye!!!  I'll right more soon…hopefully.


End file.
